


[xxxholic]划火柴

by whitenoiserain



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, 百四
Kudos: 3





	[xxxholic]划火柴

手，抑制不住地颤抖。

脆弱的火柴梗快要被紧张拗断；手心在出汗，似乎不把火柴浸湿至无法点燃不肯罢休；多次的动作在左右手不停错过中宣告失败。他前臂的肌肉在绷紧，神经似是被拉伸到极致，又似是被挤压到极致——他的心脏也一样，膨胀和收缩都那么的强烈——可别说有力的心跳是健康的标志，现在若是有人站在他的面前，怕是隔空都能听见他那过大且急促的心跳声。

不过，说老实话，他此时此刻如同灵魂脱离了身体，感应不到也控制不到自身的所有反应。

他好像放弃了跟火柴角力，垂下双臂，努力调节呼吸，平息自己的颤抖——如果他能做到的话。

没有效果。

所有的注意力、所有的感官都集中在手里捏着的那盒、那根火柴。他再次颤抖着抬起手臂，努力地尝试完成点燃火柴这个艰巨的任务，大概是只要点燃了就能拯救这个早已陷入末日的世界。

心底被暂时困锁的理智在用几不可闻的音量用力呐喊：“放下那些火柴！！”

声音听起来那么的虚弱，那么的遥远。遥远得就像许久以前那位偶尔会卖萌撒泼的大美女还会把他耍得团团转的时候：他正跟晚餐食材、下酒材料奋力搏斗，他的雇主却为了点燃自己那华丽的烟杆却又不想动一个手指头而下达了立马献上火柴的命令。从鱼鳞堆脱出，满屋子乱窜寻找，天知道为什么慌不择路地闯进仓库，又为什么鬼使神差地抓起那盒火柴交差。他的雇主、他的导师最终并未如愿舒服地吞云吐雾，反而把火柴塞到他的手上，换上严肃的表情问了他一个毫不相干的问题，你有什么愿望吗？大意如此吧，也记不真了，他只记得自己茫然摇了摇头。这可是千真万确的大实话，他当时拥有了之前十几年一直在祈求的所有东西，日子过得热闹充实——他以为这种生活能够无限期延续下去的，不需要奢求更多。所以，他的回答获得了稀有的表扬，聪明的选择……

——该死的，沉浸在回忆里让自己的左右手又一次上下交错。

理智里面的警告继续在回响，声音听起来走近了一点，带了点苍老，以及沧桑。相似的只有那位他担任店主以来唯一记得清楚的顾客——看惯了形形色色怀揣巨大欲望，随时都会被贪婪侵蚀的人类和非人类，老太太简直就是清流——能进来店内的肯定都有所求，可是她的眼内却是如此的清澈纯净，轻描淡写地诉说自己的故事，只求在记忆完全被疾病掩埋之前重温往昔的美好时光。代价不需他收取，他迟疑着、吝啬地只肯给出一根火柴。没想到老太太已是乐呵呵地欣然接受，感谢他帮助自己重现了所见的最美的烟火，哪怕点燃的是最后的枯朽的生命……

他现在所做之事跟老太太有什么差别？就差在老太太带着心满意足，而他，现在就像发疯一般，快让心魔吞噬的执着？当年徒梦一场，他以为已经斩断了所有的念想，哪知几十年内发酵、酝酿的是一坛又苦又辣的烈酒——那个人，应该不会喜欢喝。那个人死皮赖脸跑来蹭吃蹭喝的场景，即使不点燃火柴，都还是能看见的，只要他还愿意翻开心底那一角。

放下吧——

理智内的声音越来越近，低沉、冷静，略有点慵懒，以及，那么的熟悉。

他最终将火柴完整地收入仓库，连同那滴在接到电话后一直流不出的眼泪放在一起。

===END===

注：①看见有小伙伴将《徒梦》最后那几个镜头又截了出来，仓促间构思了这么一个场景。

②关于文中的愿望火柴来源：a当然是童话《卖火柴的小女孩》b实物：神户某店有卖一种香薰火柴，点燃后让它把火柴梗慢慢燃烧能释放出香味，有檀香等不同味道的火柴，燃烧时间只有短暂的10分钟


End file.
